Depth of a Man's Heart
by serendipity9052
Summary: Duke meets Audrey's best friend, and falls... hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own anything to do with "Haven". I do not in any way pretend to be a good writer, so consider this your warning ;-) However, that being said, I had this dream, and the story has been plaguing me for a month. I need to get it out of my head and down on paper. Figured I might as well share it with you while I am at it. Even if it is OOC for Duke, I think this is the person he **_**could**_** be underneath all the posturing and tough guy routine. It is unabashedly a love story about Duke, and I make no apologies for that fact. I know I won't be able to convey the depth of the romance between Duke and Wren that I felt in my dream, but I'll give it a try. While I do not own any characters from the Haven Series, I do own Wren, and this story. **

****This story has been re-written and hopefully is now a better read. My skin is a bit thicker now, and if you have some gentle constructive criticism, I'd like to hear it, since I am now pursuing a secondary career as a writer.**

_**Depth of a Man's Heart, Part I**_

_**Wren**_

Wren Anwar stepped into the sunlight and took a deep breath of the brisk ocean air. Over her head gulls swooped and cried in the perfect blue sky. Hazy clouds kissed the horizon and the sea stretched away as far as she could see. The town was not a large one, but it was big enough to loose yourself in if you tried, and she intended to. The charming New England style buildings and coastal structures filled her with nostalgia although she had never lived up this way in her life. She had been on a bus for more than six hours and she was impatient to stretch and great some feeling back in her legs. _Haven_ , she mused. It had a comforting feel to it, although some of Audrey's stories were disquieting. The thought of her childhood friend brought a smile to her lips. It would be so good to see her, she thought. Last time they had been together was when Audrey had come to visit her in the hospital. She found herself gritting her teeth and forced the unpleasant memories back down in their hole, slamming the lid on tight.

Wren was a slender woman of less than average height. In years past she had been able to call herself a runner, among other things. Now she was a runner of a different kind. Usually fairly tanned, she was now pale, an effect of many months indoors. Her eyes were her most striking feature: set in an almost pixie face, they were a shade of brown so light as to be nearly golden. Cat's eyes. An abundance of long, wavy auburn hair only intensified the effect, and she had received a fair share of compliments over the years.

Reaching back, she loosened the clip in her hair and it fell down her back, blazing red in the late afternoon sun. The breeze sent stray hairs flitting about her face and she quickly smoothed it down, tucking it behind one ear. Her naturally generous mouth made her look eternally amused and now was no exception.

The sound of her name caught her attention, and she looked up to see Audrey running towards her. She dropped her bag and ran to her friend, laughing and crying, so happy to be starting this new chapter of her life. _It's going to be alright now, _she thought. _It's all going to be better from now on._

**Duke**

Duke Crocker was coming out of the diner when a flash of red caught his eye. Pausing, he searched for the source and noticed a woman with long auburn hair getting off the bus a short distance away. He stopped, his interest piqued. Always appreciating a beautiful woman, he stepped back into the shade of the awning and watched as she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the late afternoon sun. His breath caught as she turned in his direction and opened her eyes. She was stunning, almost exotic, and he was momentarily transfixed.

Deciding he had a little more time on his hands, he sat at one of the little tables on the deck to see what more he could find out. He watched her pull the clip from her hair and he grinned to himself as it tumbled down to her waist. He knew he had not seen her here before. As she moved off towards a nearby bench, he got the impression she was waiting for someone, and he speculated on who it could be. He knew almost everyone in this little burg. Who ever it was, he'd have to make it a point to conveniently run into them and get a chance to meet this stunning woman. A shout broke through his thoughts and he watched as Audrey came running down the sidewalk, embracing the stranger and jumping up and down. _The_ _day just got very interesting_, Duke thought, _Very interesting indeed_.

**Wren**

Wren was staying with Audrey in the little seaside house she had rented. She was still surprised Audrey had decided to move here for the foreseeable future. But then, so had she, and on even more of a whim than her friend. She had finally finished unpacking. It was a chore she disliked, but nonetheless had to do, since she had already been here a week.

Audrey and Nathan had just moved in together when she had called to take up her friend's offer to visit. She liked Nathan immediately, and found she had no uneasiness living under the same roof with him. Still, if she stayed as long as she planned to, she would have to find a place of her own sooner than later.

She watched the two of them out on the deck. Their goofy affection warmed her heart, and she could not help but feel some unease as they basked in their recent engagement and wedding plans. She frowned. _Stop it! _ she thought, and fought to bury unwanted thoughts of her own traumatic past. She glanced at the outfit she had set aside for the engagement party tonight at the Grey Gull. She was anxious to not stand out and hoped the simple, dark purple dress would not scream 'outsider'. She was not a big fan of parties. With a sigh she went to take a shower.

When she came out, Audrey was waiting impatiently for Wren to finish getting dressed. She was eager to get to the party and have a chance to introduce her friend to everyone in Haven. Audrey smiled inwardly as Wren stepped out of the bathroom. The deep purple dress suited her perfectly, lying along her athletic curves and falling to just above her knees. Her hair was partially pulled up into a loose knot behind her head, and the rest of her hair fell down her back in thick waves, hiding the two ragged scars the dress didn't cover. Audrey really hoped that Haven would be just what her best friend needed: a chance to start over, to rebuild herself, and most importantly, find some peace.

'Well, let's get this over with,' Wren sighed, rolling her eyes at Audrey, who was stunning in a shimmery dark blue cocktail dress.

'Oh come on! This is going to be fun! They're going to love you.' Audrey said as she hauled Wren to the car, laughing. Wren rolled her eyes, and smiled, the mood catching.

_**Duke**_

Duke couldn't get his mind off Audrey's friend. She was sure to be here tonight. Audrey had already warned him to be on his best behavior and keep his hands to himself. As he chopped onions in the kitchen of the Gull, he grinned. Fat chance. He had to meet her! And tonight would be his chance. He fussed with some minor details, his mind running circles around how best to approach her and what to say. Those eyes... _Damn_. How long had he been standing there spacing out?

'Duke? Earth to Duke… ' It was Jeanne, one of the high school girls he had hired to help out tonight. People would start arriving soon and he hadn't even started to get ready himself. _The white shirt or the blue? Jeans or slacks? What would she like? Maybe something a bit more sophisticated…. Oh hell…_ He moved another table in line for the buffet and then headed down to his boat to change.

An hour later Duke nervously walked up the path from the dock. He was frustrated with his inability to put this woman out of his head. Well, there was only one way to cure that. He stopped to look up at the Gull. The little white lights reflected off the water, and soft music rolled down the hill. A few people were gathered on the deck and laughter danced on the gentle breeze. He shoved his doubts aside and walked up through the open deck doors into the warm light and easy chatter of the guests.

The first person he saw was Nathan. Figures. Mrs. Carmondy, Audrey, the Teagues brothers and Marnie were gathered in one corner of the room near the huge fireplace. Maybe she didn't come… Then he felt his chest constrict as a stunning redhead in a purple dress became his singular focus. His heart hammered and his palms went all sweaty. _Jesus, _he thought , _you'd think I was in high school again! _ His feet wouldn't move, so he contented himself with just watching her. _She looks nervous_, he thought. He watched Audrey wave her over and introduce her to Marnie, the post mistress. The light caressed her hair in burgundy flashes and he decided that red was his new favorite color_. If I don't talk to her, I might as well turn in my man card_, he mused. Now if he could just get her away from Audrey, who definitely would not take kindly to his interest. She had made that perfectly clear.

Just when he had gotten up the nerve to approach her, an emergency in the kitchen claimed his attention and for the next couple of hours he found himself busy with the behind the scenes details of the evening. Finally laying claim to a beer and a quiet spot on the deck, Duke breathed in the crisp air of the late spring evening. The stars were out and a hazy moon was just coming over the horizon, casting a clean white glow off the water. The sound of the ocean always relaxed and comforted him and he was deep in thought when the soft scent of vanilla tickled his nose. Turning at the soft footstep, he froze when his eyes took in the shadowy silhouette of the woman who had been haunting his thoughts relentlessly for the past week.

She smiled apologetically at him. 'I hope I'm not intruding,' she said softly. 'I was just looking for a quiet place to hide for a few minutes.'

He grinned lopsidedly. 'No worries. I was hiding myself.' He leaned on the railing and stared out at the water self-consciously. Wren moved to the rail and leaned over slightly, smelling the sweet scent of the wild roses that bloomed incessantly along the Maine coast.

'What a beautiful spot,' she mused. 'It's almost surreal.'

'Thank you,' he said.

She looked at him quizzically. 'Are you the owner?'

'The one and only,' he smiled, finally daring to look at her again. _Damn_, he thought as his mind wiped clean of anything but the reflection of the moon in her eyes. _Those eyes… I could die happily right now._

'… like a restaurant owner.' He snapped back to present, realizing she had said something while he was lost in thought. Catching on, he replied casualy, 'I'll take that as a compliment. If I ever do look like a restaurant owner it will be time for some serious reconsideration of my life.'

She grinned at his quip and leaned against the rail, taking in the hypnotic sparkle of the waves beyond the dark. They stayed silent, each very aware of the other, striving to look relaxed but trying a little too hard. Finally, she shivered as the dew settled on her skin. Things inside had quieted down as the night grew late and people began to drift home. She felt so awkward. She had noticed this guy - wasn't his name Duke or something? – around town. She found him handsome in a roguish kind of way, and this interested her, since she was not attracted to many men nowadays.

'It's getting chilly,' his words broke into her thoughts. She smiled in agreement as a chill got the best of her efforts to hide it. Suddenly feeling uncharacteristically chivalrous, he removed his button down oxford, revealing a faded t-shirt, and draped it over her shoulders. She instantly tensed and he backpedaled mentally, trying to decide how to save the situation. 'Come inside and sit by the fire,' he offered. 'I'll make you some of my famous hot cocoa, guaranteed to warm you up.' His affected casualness worked, despite her attempts to remain detached, and she moved inside with him, curling up in a big chair and giving a reassuring wave and a smile to Audrey.

_**Wren**_

The shirt he placed on her shoulders smelled softly of his aftershave and mixed with the cloying scent of the roses. She breathed it in, feeling a little heady and a little foolish at the same time. The familiar cold knot in her stomach twisted and she pushed the feeling away with a frown. Her thoughts turned to his hands. She looked at them as he gestured towards the dining room and the fireplace. They were graceful hands, long fingered and smooth. An artist's hands, she thought. The shirt was warm with the heat from his body and again she felt that stirring of anxiety, as if even a shirt could hurt her. Losing patience with herself, she pulled the shirt closer and sought out a chair by the fire place while Duke went to the kitchen.

Audrey was frowning at Duke and, glancing at Wren, seemed to ask what the Hell was going on. Wren didn't understand Audrey's hostility towards Duke. Or maybe she was misreading it? She'd have to explore that later. For right now duke was returning with two cups of hot coco, and, taking the chair across from hers, handed her the steaming cup. He smiled at her and looked away almost shyly into the fire. She grinned to herself, hiding it in the cup as she took a sip. They sat in a companionable silence listening to the quiet conversations around them punctuated with louder bursts of alcohol laced laughter. Every once in a while, their eyes would meet, and she would get a little nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. She had hope for herself yet.

When it was finally time to get going, and Audrey and Nathan had said goodnight to the last of the evening's guests, Wren wandered into the kitchen. She tried to tell herself she was just looking for a place to put her cup, although she could have left it on the bar. Duke had been called back to work and she had only caught glimpses of him as he moved about the restaurant. It seemed that she never failed to catch his eye though, and it pleased her more than she would admit. Placing her cup in the sink she turned just as Duke came in with an armload of dishes. She saw a couple of plates start to slide and quickly stepped in to help, effectively dumping the contents down the front of her dress.

They both started laughing as they dumped the offending dishes in the sink and cleaned up the mess. Her dress was soaked in sauce and something of an unidentifiable nature. Her attempts to clean herself up were an abject failure and she tossed the towel into the sink in disgust. Duke had left to give her some privacy, but now he returned with sweatpants and a shirt. She grinned self-consciously. She felt very awkward putting on this man's clothes, and they were huge on her, but she still felt kind of warm and fuzzy about it all. Pushing aside her discomfort, she met up with Audrey and Nathan in her borrowed clothes. She ignored their questioning glances, and with a parting smile for Duke, she headed home.

Later that night, as she lay in bed, her thoughts returned again and again to Duke. Like flipping through channels, her mind jumped from his hands to his unexpectedly charming boyish grin, to the warmth and scent of his shirt, and again to his hands as she tried unsuccessfully to turn off her thoughts and go to sleep. Her last thought was of the little curl of hair that wrapped around his left ear and the way he tilted his head when he looked at her as if trying to figure her out.

She woke some time later drenched in a cold sweat, trembling and whining. Her breath labored as if she had just sprinted a mile and her hair was plastered to her face. _Please no_, she thought. This wasn't supposed to happen here. _This is my new life, a fresh start. I left this back there damn it!_ She reached up to wipe the damp curls from her face and in doing so caught the faintest whiff of aftershave. The effect was immediate. Her heart started to slow and her fragmented thoughts focused on a fireplace and long fingers wrapped around a steaming mug of cocoa. She allowed her mind to rest on these thoughts for awhile, until she felt she could get up. Gathering herself, she went to take a quick shower, change the sheets, and ponder her polar reactions of the evening.

Later, drawing back the covers, she glanced over at the chair where Duke's shirt was laid over the arm. Feeling more than a little foolish, she gathered up the shirt, burying her face in it, breathing deeply. The fabric tickled her nose. Deciding not to analyze it too closely, she wrapped herself in the comforting fabric, the soothing scent putting her into a restful sleep like she hadn't had in months.

_**Duke**_

Duke turned off the last of the lights and walked down to the dock and his boat. The air in what served as his bedroom was chilly and he flipped on the space heater, thinking how much better it would be to have a human heater in bed with him. _I'm such a dog sometimes_, he thought testily. Thinking of Wren like that made him feel a bit ashamed.

Wren. The fireplace had been a bad idea. The light from the flames and lit her face perfectly, adding to his disconcerting feelings about her. She was shy, and quiet, but he sensed an iron core in her, a strength he couldn't name. He wanted to protect her, impress her_. Hell, maybe I should start with just not making a fool of myself, since I seem to lose all my skills when I'm around her_, he thought.

Stripping off his shirt, his skin broke out in goose flesh and he quickly slid under the covers. He lay there for a while, thinking of her_. Why her? Why now? I really don't need distractions right now… but I want this distraction so much_. He sighed and turned onto his side. His mind traced the contours of her face, the hollow of her throat. She had tiny wrists – what an odd thing to notice – and he wanted to kiss them…repeatedly. But there was something else: A deeper need that made him uneasy. She affected him in ways he simply did not let women affect him. And he was defenseless against it. He drifted off to sleep wondering where he stood the best chance of running into her tomorrow.

Over the next few weeks, he went out of his way to both avoid her and casually bump into her. When he was near her he was exhilarated, happy. When he was away from her he was nothing short of miserable. They had struck up a friendship, despite Audrey's disapproval, and occasionally got coffee or walked to the market together. She was opening a flower shop in town, and he had earned her trust enough that he was helping her set up the shop and finding her more exotic flowers to carry. His feelings for her were intense, and becoming more difficult by the day to hide. But he managed, and thought he was doing a very good job.

As was becoming routine, he walked up to grab coffee at the diner before heading over to help Wren with the shop. He found her sitting in the middle of what was nothing short of chaos, looking over tired and overwhelmed.

'Hey, now,' he said. 'You look like something a seagull dropped.'

She glanced up at him and frowned. He reached down to help her to her feet, handing her one of the coffees. 'I think you need this,' he grinned. She took the cup, with a brief smile of thanks and surveyed the room. 'This is impossible,' she said despondently.

'You'll get there. I'll help.'

'I know, but…'

Making a sudden decision, he stepped over a pile of foam wrapping, nearly knocking over a brilliant blue vase and steered her towards the door. He cut off her words of protest. 'You've been at this for three weeks straight. When's the last time you took a break anyway? No arguments - I'm getting you out of here to clear your head. You need to see sun.' And with that he walked her down to the Gull to pack them a picnic lunch.

_**Wren**_

The truck bounced down the narrow lane towards the water. They had driven for a half an hour and were now above a beautiful cove bordered by cliffs and topped with weather hardened pine trees. He pulled off the road and parked the truck in a little clearing at the head of a trail. The water was lost from view, but she could hear the waves hitting the rocks and smell the damp earth. The day was turning out very warm and she was glad of the light blue tank top and shorts she had chosen.

Duke got the basket out of the back seat and led her to the head of the trail. It wound down a steep slope through thickets of scrub and wild roses. Rounding the bend, she saw he had stopped, and she gasped as she took in her surroundings. The sun shone down out of an amazing blue sky and lit up a beach that was a near perfect crescent of glimmering sand. The tide had started to go out and slick, wet piles of rock stood exposed like ancient monuments. The water was a startling shade of blue-green, unusually clear and calm.

Duke picked a small rise to lay out a thick blanket and set down the basket. She watched him from the corner of her eye, trying not to appreciate his tan skin and long legs too much. She looked away quickly as he straightened up, her ears turning red and her stomach tightening. Taking her hand he led her down towards the water. 'You've been saying you want to hunt for shells and stuff… this is the perfect place. I've been coming here since I was a kid.' They set about exploring, each enjoying the other's presence, and settling into a comfortable silence.

Wren was really starting to relax, and her thoughts drifted to the growing friendship between them. She glanced over to where he was scaling a particularly large pile of rocks and grinned. Show off. But she liked that about him. She liked his confidence that bordered on cockiness, and the way he could look at you so directly it was unsettling. She analyzed her attraction to him. It scared the hell out of her. She wasn't ready for this, yet she wanted it so badly. It had been so long, but it was too soon. He would find out eventually and then what? Would he look at her differently? She was sure he would. Of all people, she did not want to see pity in this man's eyes.

She heard him calling her name and went off in search of him only to find him perched at the top of the biggest pile of rocks in the cove. Figures, she thought, grinning. 'You need to come up here!' he called down to her. 'The view is amazing!'

'How on earth did you get up there?' she asked.

'It's easy,' he replied. 'Come up along that ridge right there… careful… now take my hand and I'll help you the rest of the way.'

She grabbed his hand and her feet slipped. She started to fall backwards but he caught her, pulling her into him as he fought for balance on the slick surface. Her right hand gripped his, her left clasped his shoulder, they looked as though they were dancing, and she glanced up at him quickly as she steadied herself on the narrow perch. Her eyes locked on his and for a moment the world fell away, his face only inches from hers. She could smell the scent that was uniquely him: sea and salt, and something just baked. She forgot to breathe. Just as suddenly, the moment was broken. He stepped away from her carefully, keeping her hand in his. She felt relieved and incredibly disappointed at the same time. He continued to hold onto her hand as they balanced on the rock, looking out into the sheltered cove that stretched out before them.

_**Duke**_

_I could have kissed her_… he thought again for perhaps the hundredth time. What would have happened? She looked scared, and disappointed. _I can't figure her out_, he mused. He wanted to kiss her so much right then. It was a nearly overpowering need – one he wasn't used to. He thought maybe she did too, but there was something else, hidden just under the surface. He saw it flash behind her eyes – just for a moment – like a living thing. Whatever it was, it was something big, and instinctively he knew he would have to face it if was ever to have a chance with her. But how, and when? He sighed. He was so afraid of messing this up, just like all the other times, with other girls. It seemed to him like he just sabotaged his own efforts, like he couldn't let it go too far, or risk… what? Happiness? He found himself clenching his jaw, and made an effort to relax. He couldn't let her know how this was bothering him.

Her hand felt so good in his. Warm and soft, it fit his perfectly. He couldn't help but smile. The fact that she had not yet pulled away encouraged him. He was elated – and nervous. Whatever piece of this he was missing, he would have to choose his steps carefully. He was not going to let himself ruin this. He was beginning to realize just how much he felt for her.

His stomach put up a loud protest, and she laughed. Grinning sheepishly, he helped her down of the rocks. He could not entirely hide how much it pleased him that this required pretty much carrying her down. Although he tried to be nonchalant about it, he was aware of ever move, every touch, and the fact was not lost on her.

He cast a sideways glance at her. She really seemed to be enjoying herself and was as relaxed as he had ever seen her. He feigned casualness as he wandered over to her.

'Hungry?' he asked.

'Starving!' she smiled, the sun lighting her eyes and making his chest constrict almost painfully. 'I'm dying for some of that apple pie you brought!'

Together they walked back to the blanket in a companionable silence.

_**Wren**_

They were sitting on the blanket eating lunch and watching the seagulls perform their aerial dance. She was replaying the morning in her head, chastising herself for being a coward and letting that monster still have a hold over her, even now. He was not here, and never would be, thank God. This was her life now, and she was going to live it. She felt something shift inside her and her resolve strengthened. She deserved happiness and a chance at something more. She wanted to have a man in her life again, and right now that man was Duke. She realized that at some point they were going to have to talk about her past. She knew he sensed that there was something… odd… about her. She was going to have to let him in, open that door, however frightening that may be. She felt she owed him the truth too, but that would be very painful. And she was terrified it would change things, for she was sure the feelings were mutual between them. She feared losing him.

She glanced over at him and caught him staring at her with an oddly focused expression on his face. He did not immediately realize she was looking at him, and when he did, he looked away quickly, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

'What was that?' She asked him.

'What?' He tried to look innocent, failing miserably.

'You were staring at me with the oddest look on your face.'

'Nah. I was just spacing off.'

'No, you weren't.' He said nothing, looking instead out at the waves.

'Come on, tell me. Did I suddenly sprout a second head or something?'

He looked uncomfortable despite his best efforts. She knew he was getting somewhere. She decided to press further. 'Please? Don't tell me it was nothing. You're a terrible liar.'

He flashed that lopsided grin she loved so much. 'Only to you,' he confessed, but said nothing further, looking at her intently.

She sensed she was pushing into that forbidden territory they danced around every time they were together, and suddenly she didn't care. She wanted to push it further, press the issue into the open a bit. She persisted. 'I'm not going to let it go, you know. Tell me. You can't look at a girl like that and then leave her wondering what the Hell it was all about,' she finished quietly. It took everything she had, but she quelled the fear that threatened to drown her. She looked in his eyes and held his gaze forcing him to look away first.

She watched him ponder his answer before he finally replied, 'I can't tell you – I just don't have the words.'

'Could you show me then?' The challenge was blatant, and she was feeling daring, defying the fear that coiled in her., refusing to budge.

He looked at her closely, surprised by her persistence. He studied her face, looking for the unease that was nearly always there. It hadn't disappeared, but there was something else there now as well: defiance and need, strength and determination.

'Are you sure?' he asked. He gave a brief nod and, considering how to proceed, carefully stood up. She watched him with some trepidation and willed herself to stay calm. He moved slowly, hesitantly. He approached her where she sat with her elbows propped on her knees. _Here goes nothing_, he thought. He moved behind her and settled down in the sand, with a leg on either side of her. He carefully moved closer, noticing her tense slightly, and leaned forward putting his right hand lightly on her waist. She flinched, but otherwise did not move, and he proceeded with more than a little trepidation. Slowly reaching up, he pulled her hair aside, exposing the side of her neck. His hand shook as her traced the soft curve with his finger before slowly leaning in, brushing his lips against her throat.

She froze, the fear inside her exploding momentarily while she fought for control of her instinct to pull away. She tried to breathe, but only managed a low whine before finally drawing a ragged breath. She felt him freeze in response and her mind raced as she screamed at herself to get a grip. _Don't ruin this_, she thought_. Fight the fear. He won't hurt you!_ He started to get up, thinking he had gone too far. It was the impetus she needed to break the strangle hold the fear had on her.

'Please wait.' She whispered.

He froze again, not sure what to do. 'Please…' she repeated.

_**Duke**_

He settled slowly back into the sand, but did not touch her, waiting. 'Are you sure?' He asked quietly. He was thinking furiously, trying to decide on the best and safest course of action.

She did not immediately respond, and he waited patiently. He studied the tension in her shoulders. She seemed to have a battle going on within her self and although he wanted desperately to help her, he had no idea what to do.

When she finally did move, it was to look at him shyly over her shoulder. Her eyes pierced him and held him rapt. He leaned back, giving her some room, and studied her face, trying to assess what to do next. She dropped her eyes and turned back around, her breathing still uneven. Her hair was still pulled over one shoulder and he leaned forward closing the distance between them and resting his forehead lightly on her back. He listened to her breathing as it slowed and again he placed a hand gently on her waist. After several long minutes, she leaned into him and he moved his chin to her shoulder. She put her hand on his, and they stayed like that for a long time, just getting accustomed to their new intimacy.

'I'll never hurt you,' he whispered, as if reading her mind. He prayed his intuition was correct.

She stirred slightly, making a small noise he took as acceptance. He quietly rejoiced. He was elated just to be close to her. He could smell the sun on her skin and the sweet scent of her shampoo. She had relaxed, though not completely, and he pondered the internal struggle she seemed to be having. A dozen questions fought to be asked, but he kept silent, trying to read her through touch and allow her time.

Eventually she shifted, closing what space remained between them. He kissed her ear softly, underscoring his feelings for her. His arms promised comfort, his back protection, his lips love. _Love - well now_, he thought. He pondered that word, finally recognizing his feelings for what they were_. I do love her… would do anything for her_. It was a startling revelation and his stomach fluttered at the import of it. _No turning back now – I'm in this as far as I can get. _ He listened to her breathe and matched his breath to hers. He rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes and drinking in the enormity of the afternoon.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Part two has a couple of paragraphs of violence and adult content. As always, I do not own anything Haven. This is the first thing I have ever written, so please be kind. Comments are welcome and appreciated. I realize some may feel Duke is very out of character here, however, we have seen some chinks in his armor this season, and I think that a unique and strong woman could tame him. Under the bad boy image lies many hidden depths. He is certainly a passionate character, so why not, for the one person he loves more than himself?**

**The Depth of a Man's Heart, Part II**

_**Wren**_

The sun was beginning to set and still they had barely moved. Wren was really starting to relax and get comfortable with the physical touch they shared. As the shadows grew and the air chilled she snuggled into him a little more. She could hear his heart beat. She felt safe despite her lingering tension. She almost reveled in the touch she had denied herself for so long. To be this close to someone – it was frightening and yet so comforting. They exchanged a few words, but were mostly silent, finding other ways to communicate where words fell short.

She never wanted this moment to end, but all too soon it was time to go, as storm clouds built on the horizon and night settled in around them. Together they gathered up the picnic basket and blanket, hiking back to the truck in a companionable silence. Duke held the door for her as she scooted in, catching his eyes and then glancing away shyly. She felt so awkward, and it was frustrating.

The rain started about halfway home. It came down in big sheets, making the road treacherous and bumpy. As the windows steamed up, it was like they were in their own little cocoon. Duke navigated the truck with ease, his right arm propped on the console between them. She kept glancing at his free hand, building up the courage to reach out and take it. Hitting one particularly large pothole she grabbed his arm as a small cry escaped her, much to her chagrin. He grinned, glancing over at her. He enveloped her small hand in his and held on firmly, rubbing her skin with his thumb. They drove the rest of the way home, hand in hand, through the pouring rain, and it was the happiest she could remember being in a very long time.

_**DUKE**_

Duke could feel some of the unease creeping back in between them as they drove along. When he hit a hole in the road, causing her to yelp and grab onto him, he took the opportunity to re-establish some form of physical contact with her. Her hand was freezing, but she didn't pull away when he gathered it in his. He slowly stroked her hand with his thumb as he navigated the streets of Haven.

The storm was really beginning to build up some ferocity as they pulled up in front of her dark house. He put the truck in park and sat watching the wind whip the trees. Still holding hands, they sat for a while in a comfortable silence. The windows covered over completely and finally they had nothing to look at but each other.

"You OK?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, still having a hard time finding words.

Lightening snaked across the sky, followed almost immediately by a loud burst of thunder. Wren jumped, and Duke laughed. She punched him playfully in the arm and pretended to give him a dirty look. Grabbing the blanket from the backseat, he jumped out, racing around the truck and opening her door. Together they ran for the porch, holding the blanket over their heads, and getting soaked in the process.

At the front door, he tossed the blanket on the swing just as another bolt of lightening lit up the sky. Thunder shook the night and Wren nearly jumped into Duke's arms. Not missing an opportunity, Duke snaked his arms around her, pulling her in gently as another boom reverberated through the air. She let him hold her, leaning into his arms.

Soon, the wind whipped up, pelting them with rain as they stood on the narrow porch. Wren broke the embrace, fishing her key out of her pocket and opening the door. She reached for the light switch but it was quickly apparent the power was out. Sensing her hesitation, Duke guided her in, asking where she kept the candles. He flinched slightly as a flash of lightening made shadows dance through the house. Something huge loomed over his head and he ducked before realizing it was just an old boat tow wheel, still mounted to the wall in what used to be a boat house. Soaring cathedral ceilings accommodated the wheel that easily spanned 15 feet. The rest of the house was simple: a large open living area took up most of the building, with a stone fireplace, and large windows to take in the ocean views. A deck at the back of the house was accessed through sliding glass doors and through them he could see the ocean whipping up a frenzy in the building storm. A small galley kitchen was immediately to the right, and a large open sleeping loft was tucked into the wide rafters above.

Duke stayed close to her as she dug for a flashlight in a kitchen drawer. He could tell she was nervous, and he decided he should stay awhile to see of the power came back on. Retrieving the flashlight, she clicked it on with a sigh of relief, but it did little to dispel the gloom. The air was chilly, and they were damp. Eyeing the fireplace, Duke decided to build a fire while they waited out the storm.

_**Wren**_

Soon Duke had a nice fire going and they were sitting on the couch watching the storm rage through the night. His clothes were almost dry, and Wren had changed. Now they sat cuddled up together, trying to reestablish that closeness they had felt earlier in the day. Wren had tucked herself under his arm resting her head on his chest. Her legs curled under her, and his arms around her, she felt safe and nervous at the same time. She listened to his soft breathing and watched as he gently played with her fingers entwined with his. She was again thinking about her past and her future, and how one was sure to ruin the other. She knew she could not let this go any further until she told him, but telling him would mean losing him; she was sure of it.

The soft glow of the flames made shadows on the walls, and she imagined they were demons she could dispel with the truth – if only she could find the courage. But losing him would mean losing herself, and all she had built here in Haven. She could never stay if he turned his back on her. She closed her eyes and tried her best to burn this perfect moment into her memory so she could turn to it in those dark lonely nights she felt sure were her future.

Gathering her courage, she straightened up. Looking him in the eye, she said, "I have something to tell you." Duke frowned slightly at the look of resignation on her face and his pulse quickened. He reached for her hands again, but she pulled away gently. "Not until I get this out. Then, if you still want anything to do with me…" she choked up slightly. She paused, once again steeling herself and continued. "I once was engaged to another man…" and a single tear streaked down her face.

_**DUKE**_

Duke could not believe the words he was hearing. They tore at him. His heart broke for her, and his admiration for this incredible woman grew. What she had gone through… and survived! Tears ran down his cheeks as he forced himself to sit quietly and let her tell the story of her haunted past. To her it was a confession, but to Duke it was an amazing story of perseverance and strength.

He wanted to reach out to her, hold her, protect and comfort her, but she had wrapped herself into a ball and delivered the words almost mechanically. There were no more tears, and little inflection. It was clear she struggled to detach herself, the only hint of emotion showing when she met his eyes. He balled his hands into fists trying to control the rage that swept through him at the story of abuse and evil that filled the room.

_**Wren**_

She knew this was the end. He would not want her after this. Almost automatically she started to build up the walls and shut away feeling so it would not hurt as much when he left. Who could want her? She was delusional to think she could walk away from her past. The scars that crossed her body would serve as a reminder to anyone who got close.

Wrapping herself up tight, she began in a faltering voice to retell her story.

"I was engaged once. It was several years ago. He was…sweet, charming. He was wealthy and he doted on me like a princess. We were only two weeks away from a huge wedding – mostly his family and friends – my parents died when I was young. His buddies took him out for his bachelor party one night, and my girlfriends threw an impromptu party at the house once they were gone.

There was never any indication… I mean, I never even saw him get really mad. He was always so laid back, calm. Anyway, they went out and got drunk, hit the clubs. When he got back, I was tidying up. When he realized what had happened, he lost it - just snapped. It was like an entirely different person had just replaced him. And the smile…the smile never left his face…"

She was lost in it now. It was like she was right back there, reliving it. The room faded, then disappeared altogether. Duke sensed her immersion and felt powerless to help her. Carefully he moved closer to her, hoping she would draw some comfort from presence.

"His eyes were cold, dead, yet strangely alive. I've never seen anything like it. And I'll never forget it. It was like the human mask was off for the first time I was seeing him for real. He hit me, shattering my cheekbone. I must've started screaming, because two of his friends came rushing into the room. I remember thinking it was going to be alright, they would calm him down, I could get away. But I was wrong. It was like they channeled his energy.

He started beating me while they kept me from running. Then he tied me up, and they went out for more drinks. When they came back the real part of my nightmare began. They… he…" She shuddered, but forced herself to continue. Short of the Doctors, Police, and Audrey, she had never spoken of this to anyone. "…he… hit me some more, then… tied me to the bed. He r-raped me, repeatedly, then let his friends…"

It was all Duke could do to stay seated. His hands clenched and fury ran through him. He wanted to find him. And kill him. Slowly. Savagely. Make him beg for his life, and then torture him some more until he cried like a baby.

"They kept me there through the next night, I'm told. I lost all track of time. I just wanted to die. Once the alcohol wore off they knew they had to fix it. So they messed up the room, tried to make it look like someone broke in and attacked me. Then he s-s-…. stabbed me... six times… and left me for dead.

One of my friends found me. I died once on the way to the hospital, twice on the operating table. I have had so many surgeries I've lost count. He got me twice in the… abdomen… don't know if I'll be able to… to… have k-kids." She finally started to weep, her body shuddering with the effort to keep going. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I have hideous scars. I spent months in the hospital, another year going through rehab and therapy for the nightmares. I moved here for a fresh start, to be with Audrey, the only friend I have left. I didn't expect to find someone…" she trailed off, unable to continue as she finally broke down, crying uncontrollably. _I can't look at him,_ she thought. _This is when I'll see the distance, the pity in his eyes. I can't bear it._

_**Duke**_

Duke's anger evaporated at the sound of her tears, and he gathered her into his arms, expecting her to push him away. Instead, she collapsed into him, sobbing, spent. He held her, stroking her back and hair, kissing her head and murmuring to her softly. Her hands clutched at his shirt and she buried her face in his shoulder as she tried to control herself.

They stayed that way for a long time as the fire burned low. Eventually she stopped crying, but she was exhausted. He continued to cradle her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Tears still streaked his face as he processed all that he had been told. Now he understood, it all made sense. She fell asleep, and after awhile he gathered her up, carrying her up the stairs to the loft. She never moved as he gently tucked her under the covers. Turning off the flashlight, he curled up next to her, on top of the covers, and quickly fell asleep. His last thoughts were of how he was going to fix this, how he would never leave her, and how he would protect her with his last, dying breath, if it came to it. He would do everything he could to show her he loved her, no matter what. Her happiness was all that mattered to him.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:****As always, I do not own anything Haven. This is the first thing I have ever written, so please be kind. Comments are welcome and appreciated.**

_**Wren**_

Wren awoke sometime in the early morning. The sun was nothing but a promising silver glow and the storm had blown out to sea in the night. Remembering the events of last evening, she carefully took in her surroundings: the loft, the blankets, and the soft snores of the man sleeping curled up behind her. At some point they had moved together, fitting themselves like two puzzle pieces. His arm was wrapped around her and his breath was soft on her ear. The fact that he was still here amazed her, and she could barely contain her hope. Not wanting to wake him, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep with the knowledge of him next to her and hope in her heart.

_**Duke**_

She was so beautiful, her face relaxed, the tension gone. Her hair floated around her face like a river of deep copper. She breathed softly. His heart ached for her, and he hoped the morning would bring her some measure of peace. He prayed she wouldn't push him away. He wouldn't let her, he loved her too much. Nothing she told him last night changed that. The depth of his feeling for her still amazed him. He never thought he could feel this way about anyone, ever. It both terrified him and gave him hope. He longed to kiss her, to touch her, reassure her. She stirred slightly, and he kissed her forehead tenderly. He felt he would do anything for this amazing woman. An idea struck him, and he carefully slipped out of bed, heading downstairs.

_**Wren**_

The next time she woke, the sun was streaming through the windows and delicious smells were teasing her from sleep. Lying quietly in bed, she could hear the sounds of Duke in the kitchen, preparing something that smelled fantastic. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Sliding out of bed, she slipped into a pair of jeans and a light sweater, and, with all the courage she could muster, headed quietly down the stairs.

She stood for a minute just watching him as he prepared breakfast. It was comforting watching him work, doing something so… normal. She could see this as a morning ten years from now. Superstitiously, she pushed that through away lest she bring bad luck to a situation she barely dared entertain.

_**Duke**_

Sensing someone watching him, he looked up. Wren stood at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing him shyly. Her hair was mussed and fell in long, loose waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were still a little puffy from sleep and last night's events. In short, she was breathtaking. Duke's breath caught in his throat, and he shot a lopsided grin at her.

Flipping a huge omelet expertly onto a plate and grabbing two empty glasses, he swept towards her, kissing her on the cheek and ushering her out onto the deck. While she had slept, he had set up a small table facing the ocean, complete with fresh fruit and hand squeezed orange juice. He guided her to a chair and set down the omelet, pouring her a glass of OJ. She smiled and his heart painfully skipped a beat, knotting in his chest.

He couldn't think of anything to say, and beat himself up about it as he cut the omelet in two, sliding half onto her plate. Glancing at her, he was relieved to see she looked calm, even happy, and he relaxed a little as she smiled at him, meeting his eyes. He watched her covertly, trying to assess how she was feeling, and how to proceed. Deciding things looked promising, he settled back in his chair to enjoy this perfect morning.

_**Wren**_

As they walked on the beach after breakfast, Wren mulled over the last 24 hours. What a long way they had come! They had built a solid foundation in friendship over the last few weeks, however, and she decided she shouldn't be so surprised, despite her past. The fact that he was still here filled her with joy, and her spirit soared as they walked, hand-in-hand, along the beach. But she was scared too. What was next? How would things go from here? Once he had time to think about things, would he change his mind? All these questions fought for attention in her already thoughts.

Duke seemed tense, she noticed, but it seemed an excited kind of tense. She wondered about it as they made their way along the sand. There was a light breeze off the water and the sand was warm on her toes. Approaching a large piece of driftwood, Duke steered them over to sit and watch the waves. Sitting on the sand with his back against the log, he guided her in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her. Dealing with an ever-lessening fear, she consented, snuggling into him. It still made her uneasy, but she welcomed it too. She was growing impatient with herself, and just wanted to be normal. She certainly didn't expect what happened next.

_**Duke**_

He was worried that one wrong move would send her running up the beach, maybe even out of his life._ In that case, she might as well take my heart with her, chop it into pieces and set it on fire too, _he mused. She was scared, he knew. So was he. He felt he needed to do something to break the tension.

'Are you ok?'

He felt her nod into his shoulder. Taking this as a good sign, he decided to push a little further. He moved away from her slightly so he could free his hand. Tentitively he touched her cheek. He was struck by the softness of her skin. He brushed his thumb over the pulse in her throat, noticing that it was fast, but not racing. Gaining confidence, he slowly began to stroke her cheek, her jaw, her hair, soothing her. She made a small noise - he couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but she didn't pull away, so he continued to try to calm her.

When she moved into him slightly, he gently kissed her neck, her ear. His fingertips brushed down her throat and she shivered. She still would not look at him. He pulled her a little closer, holding her and laying his cheek along hers. She seemed relaxed, her breathing even and soft. Coming to a decision, he softly cupped her chin in his hand, moving his head to look at her. She resisted and he tried again, barely brushing his thumb across her lips. This time she allowed him to turn her head towards him. He smiled shyly down at her and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. He looked at her until she finally met his eyes, and what he saw there - fear, hope, need - gave him the answer he was looking for.

_**Wren**_

Her eyes searched his, and found only affection, love, and strength. Finally the fight went out of her and she let herself melt into him, his arms coming around her and holding her close. His face was only inches from hers and her nose tickled from where he had kissed it. Then her heart stopped as his lips hesitantly met hers, asking permission, which she gave. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever felt and she was sad when he pulled away, dropping soft, playful kisses over her face, making her giggle. He pulled her close and she buried her face in the hollow of his neck, kissing the underside of his jaw. Stubble scratched her lips and a curl of his hair tickled her. She had never been so happy. They held each other for a long time, talking without speaking, using touch and caress to say what needed to be said.

_**Duke**_

He couldn't stop touching her – _needed_ to touch her, to make sure she was really there, and this was not a dream or a figment of his imagination. He cradled her in his lap, her arms around him, her head tucked into his shoulder. Duke was so happy he couldn't speak, but he needed to tell her. Silently, he rehearsed the words in his head. He refused to mess this up.

Hesitantly, gathering courage, he started to whisper to her. He told how he loved her and would never leave her. He poured his heart and soul into the day, an offering to her to take as she wished. He told her about the apartment above The Gull that he wanted to fix up for them, and the life he wanted to share with her. All this and more he gave to her, and as the tears ran down her face, she smiled.

"I have just one more question to ask of you," he said. "Will you be my wife? Marry me and complete me, make me the happiest man in the world?"

Choked up as she was, she still managed to get out a single "yes", as he hugged him, determined to never let go.

_**Fini**_


End file.
